Fasttrack
Fasttrack is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Citrakayah from the planet Chalybeas. Appearance Ben as Fasttrack Fasttrack is a feline-like alien with a black suit-like color scheme. His hands, legs, chest and part of his head are colored blue. Similar to Water Hazard, Fasttrack has spikes on his hands and legs. He has black mask-like fins around his green eyes, as well as a triangle-shaped nose and a thunderbolt-like design down his chest. Fasttrack wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Albedo as Negative Fasttrack Negative Fasttrack looks just like Fasttrack, but has red eyes and lacks the Ultimatrix symbol. Fast-never-catcher.png|Albedo as Negative Fasttrack Powers and Abilities Fasttrack Gwen Kevin 002.png|Enhanced Speed BT (197).png|Enhanced Strength Much like XLR8, Fasttrack has enhanced speed and agility, and is shown to have good reflexes. An ability that sets Fasttrack apart from XLR8 is his enhanced strength, considering he was able to carry both Magister Hulka and Tack without losing speed.Basic Training Technically speaking, Fasttrack is physically stronger than XLR8. Fasttrack is capable of jumping to great heights whilst running.Enemy of My Frenemy The blade-like structures on Fasttrack's arms and legs could be used as weapons to cut and tear when running past someone at a fast pace. Weaknesses TEC (282).png|Difficulty Stopping TEC (284).png|Difficulty Stopping (cont.) If he is running fast enough, Fasttrack can have a hard time stopping.The Eggman Cometh Despite his enhanced speed, Fasttrack is not as fast as XLR8. History Ultimate Alien Ben * Fasttrack was unlocked sometime prior to Basic Training. * Fasttrack first appeared in Basic Training, where he saved Tack and Magister Hulka from an explosion. *In A Knight to Remember, Fasttrack disarmed the Forever Knights by taking all their weapons. *In Solitary Alignment, Fasttrack was defeated by Sir George, so he transformed into Humungousaur. *In Enemy of My Frenemy, Fasttrack was tied to Gwen and Kevin (with Mana) so they could all escape from the Scrutins. *In Couples Retreat, Fasttrack failed to catch Darkstar and stop him from going to the Door to Anywhere. *In The Eggman Cometh, Fasttrack was training with Kevin. Later, Fasttrack failed to stop the missile that Dr. Animo had sent. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Fasttrack chased after Negative Fasttrack in a dream. *In The Beginning of the End, Fasttrack defeated the Esoterica who were spying on him, Gwen and Kevin. Albedo *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Negative Fasttrack fled from Swampfire in a dream. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 2 *''Basic Training'' (first appearance; cameo) ;Season 3 *''A Knight to Remember'' *''Solitary Alignment'' *''Enemy of My Frenemy'' *''Couples Retreat'' *''The Eggman Cometh'' (x2) *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) *''The Beginning of the End'' ;Albedo ;Season 3 *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) |-|Online Games= *''Null Void: Escape Velocity'' Video Games Galactic Racing fasttrack.jpg|Fasttrack in Galactic Racing 305275 10150330374344508 105310924507 7596425 92027986 n.jpg|Fasttrack in Galactic Racing Fasttrack-Offensive-Powers---Ben10GR---2011_10.png|Fasttrack in Galactic Racing Ben 10: Galactic Racing Fasttrack is a playable racer in the game. Naming and Translations Etymology His name is a combination of the words "fast" and "track", referencing Fasttrack's enhanced speed and the sport track and field. Fast track is an informal phrase meaning "the quickest and most direct route to achievement of a goal, as in competing for professional advancement". Trivia *Fasttrack has many similarities with XLR8, such as color schemes and the ability to run at high speed (with similar speed trails as they run). **If Fasttrack was to appear in Omniverse, Derrick J. Wyatt would have drawn Fasttrack with webbed toes to make him look more unique. **Despite not appearing in Omniverse, Fasttrack was mentioned in Have I Got a Deal for You, The Ultimate Heist, and Breakpoint. *Derrick J. Wyatt does not like Fasttrack and thinks he is the most boring alien possible, stating that being a fan of him is like being a fan of watching paint dry. *Fasttrack is the only alien introduced in 'Ultimate Alien '''to have been unlocked off-screen. *In the credits of ''A Knight to Remember and Solitary Alignment, Fasttrack's name is misspelled "Fastrack". *Fasttrack's name was first revealed in a Ben 10: Galactic Racing press release and confirmed by writer Peter David, who revealed the name of Fasttrack's species and home planet as well. *Fasttrack's design is a combination of DC Comics superheroes Nightwing and Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes). **Fasttrack's powers are is reminiscent of The Flash. **Fasttrack's face is modeled after the mask commonly worn by Wolverine from Marvel Comics. References Crew Statements Matt Wayne Derrick J. Wyatt Peter David Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males